I'm Yours
by Sulphuric Wolf
Summary: Palkia and Entei share a nice day at the beach together. No real plot, but very fluffy. EnteixPalkia


PalkiaxEntei

Yeah, this is just a bit of fluff I decided on after the emoness of my last two fics. It's soft and gooey and I hope you like it!

Title is from Jason Mraz's song "I'm Yours". Listen to it. It's really epic and cute.

* * *

Palkia laid back against the soft, earthy wall of the cliff, her metallic lip curled back in a smile.

She felt so _wrong_.

He frolicked up the beach, his huge muscles rippling as he ran, a gleeful expression etched on his masked face. Despite being a fire type, he didn't mind the white waves drenching his ashy brown fur. It hung from him in huge clumps as he wrestled in the waves with his sister, who was substantially smaller than he. His laughter rung off the cliffs, filling the beach with the infectious sound of his mirth.

He was, in a word, adorable.

Palkia threw back her head and laughed at herself. She felt so happy inside, like something that was missing finally had clicked into place. But this happiness wasn't supposed to be.

"Get out of my head," she chuckled. "I can't like you."

But he wouldn't leave.

"Stupid heart," She growled to herself, and rose to be closer to him.

As she made her way down the beach, he looked up at her, friendliness in his soft eyes.

"Hey, Palk!" He always sounded so happy to see her. She scorned him for this. It would be harder to like him if he wasn't always so… enthusiastic.

"Hey!" She offered him the wide, toothy grin she reserved for him alone. He grinned back, showing long, dangerous teeth. But his face looked so soft and puppy like, she couldn't imagine them hurting anyone.

"Whacha doin'?" His voice was rich and deep, contrasting violently with the casualty of what he was saying.

She had no answer. What _was_ she doing? She had only wanted to be near him. Quickly, she scoured her brain for the appropriate response, but didn't find one. She simply stood there with her mouth dangling open stupidly.

His large, proud head was cocked on the side, gentle orange eyes shining with curiosity. When she didn't answer, staring embarrassedly at her clawed feet, his eyes took on a slightly dark, worried cast. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"S-sure…" Palkia stuttered. If she wasn't pink already, she would be blushing up a storm.

He grinned at her again, before shouting over his powerful shoulder. "Seeya later, Suic."

Suicune, his smaller, blue counterpart, lifted her elegant head and winked a crimson eye at Palkia. As a fellow water spirit, they were close friends and Suicune was such a sensitive creature that she picked up the dragon's feelings for her leonine counterpart. Palkia did not mind the cheetah knowing, she was a trustworthy friend.

"Sure," she purred in her deep, bubbling voice. A secret smile for Palkia's eyes only spread across her jaws, before she sauntered with her famous litheness towards her other counterpart, Raikou, who was wagging his thunderbolt tail in anticipation.

"Well, let's go!" said the confident lion excitedly. He faced the other direction and started to pad heavily away, the sand being trodden flat by his immense weight.

Palkia strode beside him, aware of how small he seemed. Since he walked on all fours, she was easily twice as tall, but she knew that he would be able to reach her shoulders with ease if he rose on his hind legs.

"Um… E-Entei?"

He had been humming away happily to himself, grinning widely at the sand as he trotted along. He looked up in response and uttered a little "hmm?" in acknowledgement.

"I-I really…" Palkia wanted to tell him the truth, but she chickened out at the last minute. "…think it's a nice day." She mentally slapped herself for giving such a lame cover-up.

Entei gave her a sunny grin. Her heart gave a backflip. "It is, isn't it? I think Arceus picked a perfect day and place for the Legendary Gathering." He chuckled warmly at himself. "Well, he is a god, after all."

Palkia giggled softly in response. His laughter was like music to her ears.

"So," inquired Entei, cocking his head to the side in that familiar gesture of curiosity. "Whacha been thinkin' about?" His voice softened, showing he was really interested.

Palkia lumbered along, the twin pearls mounted on her shoulder throwing pastel spectrums along the beach in the sun. Her heart pounded in her chest like a huge drum, her mind fumbling about what to say. She was well aware of the warm, honey coloured eyes watching her. The though warmed her to the bone.

"N-Not… much, I g-guess…" She managed to stutter out.

Entei nodded slightly, his long, ashy mane shaking as he did so, and turned his gaze to match her mechanic red one. She felt a pulse of happiness, as she did every time she had the privilege of looking into those heart melting eyes.

"I've noticed you've been a little more reserved lately." He commented, his face suddenly reflective.

Palkia could admit that he was right. When these – feelings – started, she had felt herself withdraw from her friends, the other legendaries. It wasn't that she was beginning to like them less- no, not at all- just that she was afraid that her embarrassing feelings would be revealed. Dragons didn't go around falling in love with lions, and she was afraid that some of the more –well, meaner- legends would judge her for that. Deoxys would. Darkrai, although he was a harmless teaser, probably would make some jokes.

"Yeah." She responded. "I don't deny that. Things in my head have been getting pretty… weird lately."

Entei looked at her, concerned, and tightened his lips. "That's no good. Have you seen Arceus?"

Palkia's heart bloomed like a flower. He cared about her, awwww! It was so hard to find guys like that these days, aside from her own counterpart, Dialga. "It's not that bad," she murmured. "I'll live."

The fire-lion gave her a heart-melting grin. "Well, I know something that's gonna cheer you up! You can swim, right? Duh, what a dumb question." He chuckled goofily and rolled his eyes at himself. "There's something I'd like to show you, but it'll take a bit of a walk."

And he was right. It took them the rest of the day to walk down the little peninsula to find the point that Entei wanted. Palkia didn't mind, though. She was completely absorbed in conversation with her beautiful lion. She found that she could talk to him about anything, really. They rambled on for hours about nothing in particular, Deoxys's bad temper, how funny Mewtwo was trying to restrain his mate, Raikou's latest joke, Darkrai's latest prank, how they though the relationship between Heatran and Regigigas was adorable, or something Arceus said that they though was wise.

When the sun was just about to sink beneath the waves, Entei plodded into the water and turned to look at the pearly dragon besides him, smiling at her warmly. "All we have to do is swim across here," he said, flicking his head to a small island which could be no more than a twenty minute swim away. "But you have to promise to shut your eyes when I tell you to, okay?"

Palkia nodded. She was starting to get nervous and excited. What could Entei want to show her?

The brawny lion was a surprisingly good swimmer. He kept pace with Palkia, who as a water type was naturally a good swimmer. They made it to the other side in no time; the sun hadn't even set. It seemed like barely fifteen minutes had passed when Entei piped up from beside Palkia. "Time to close your eyes," Palkia did as she was told, flicking her crimson orbs shut. "No peaking!" warned the lion with mock warning. Palkia couldn't help but giggle at his cute tone.

It wasn't long before Palkia felt her claws brush sand. It was soft and powdery beneath her toes, and a sweet, tropical scent filled her nostrils, mixing in with the delicious salty aroma of the ocean. The dragon didn't think she'd ever smelt something so good; she inhaled deeply as she make her way up the shore.

She could hear Entei clunk something heavy about, before he made a strange coughing noise. After that, she could both feel a pleasant heat radiating from somewhere before her and hear the crackling of a fire.

"Okay," he chuckled. "Open your eyes!"

Palkia flitted her lids open, and nearly gasped. She was standing on a beautiful tropical island, mere meters away from thick tropical rainforest. The trees were taller than she was, and damp sounds as well as the cries of tropical Pokémon echoed from their depths. Entei stood by a small bonfire, grinning and appearing very pleased with himself. Behind him was a huge log for them to sit on.

"Surprise!" The volcano god boomed happily.

Palkia couldn't think of what to say. "Entei… thankyou!" She rushed over and bent down to hug the lion, he placed his massive paws on her shoulders and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "Did you plan this?"

He pulled his head away to look at her with shining golden eyes. "Nup! I just remembered Lugia saying he took Ho-Oh here once when she was feeling down and it cheered her up, so I though it might work with you!" He grinned again. "D'you like it?"

Palkia couldn't stop a huge grin spreading across her face. "Like it? I love it! It's beautiful."

Entei chuckled embarrassedly. "Well, I guess it matches you." He turned away, abashed. Palkia turned a slightly brighter shade of fuchsia and sat down on the log.

"How sweet of you to say…" she finally managed to stutter as Entei sheepishly made his way up to the long and jumped elegantly onto it. He folded his powerful body close to her thigh, and she could feel his large heart beating heavily through his thick, wet fur. His chest rose and fell rapidly, as though he was anxious.

Palkia forced herself to look at the sunset. The white orb had slidden halfway down the sky by now, a semicircle of light above the dark, rolling ocean. It lit the clouds a deep purple and mauve, brilliant contours rolling across the navy sky.

"Wow…" gasped Palkia airily. "That's really cool. I haven't seen anything like that in a long time."

Entei, was watching the sunset with his goldenrod eyes, inclined his head slightly. The ashy brown hair slid down his crimson mask, the grey mane on his back damp and dripping. He turned the majestic eyes to look at the large water dragon beside him, and sighed pleasurably. He gazed at her as though she was the most precious thing she'd laid eyes on, before turning back and fixing his gaze on the sky again.

"There's a volcano nearby that pumps out a lot of ash, so it gets pretty cloudy in this area." The lion explained, not breaking his amber gaze from the sky. Palkia nodded in acknowledgement of his fact.

Minutes passed. A couple of Wingull flew past, squawking lazily. The sun sunk ever lower until it was just a small line of white on the horizon. The sky had darkened reasonably, lit by the glow that radiated from the line.

Entei sighed again, still as happily as he had last time, but it had a frustrated edge this time. Palkia couldn't help feeling sorry for him, whatever he was thinking, he was uncomfortable. She decided to talk about something to distract him from whatever was bothering him.

"Imagine if a human saw us now. They'd be chucking all their ultra balls at once. Fancy that, the guardians of Space and Volcanoes in one place."

Entei chuckled, but still did not avert his gaze from the sky. "They might see a giant dragon and her pet kitty." He jested.

Palkia threw back her head in laughter, throwing pastel rainbows across the beach. They both laughed together for what seemed like hours.

"You're not my kitty." She said with a grin, and patted him twice on the head with her metallic paw. His fur was so soft, she didn't want to withdraw her hand.

He looked down after smiling at her touch. That haunted look crossed his face again. Palkia's heart fell painfully for him. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, and then finally found the words.

"At least part of it's true," he mumbled in a soft voice, finally turning his beautiful gold eyes to meet hers. She was stunned by the emotion charged within this gaze, and her heart gave a loving flutter. "I'm yours."

Palkia's face lit up as the last of the sun descended beneath the waves.

* * *

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Aww, I love a good happy ending sometimes.

That was a bit listy, but feasible.


End file.
